Clair de Lune
by eeveeluv
Summary: Shikamaru x Kiba Yaoi! - Shikamaru is alone, watching the sunset until he is greeted by a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**There are seriously not enough fanfics about this pairing, so I thought I'd make one :)**

**Warning! - Male x Male sex :)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Smeared purple clouds appeared to clash vibrantly against the reddening sky. The sun had long since dipped below the horizon but Shikamaru had been too mesmerized by the sunset to head home, let alone abandon his comfortable spot amongst the tall grass on one of the tallest hills in Konohagakure. It was the best view in the whole village for a sunset. He lay there with his hands behind his head, letting his mind wander aimlessly for hours, so grateful that the following day was his day off. These few moments of solitude were what kept him from going utterly insane. They washed away the stress of his everyday life, almost evaporating his worries away.

He allowed his mind to wander to the events of which occurred the previous night with Kiba. Grinning to himself, his smile widened as memories of the night flashed behind his eyelids. Flashes of skin, erotic moans, and the pure and utter sensation of orgasmic release danced around in his head. He had almost moaned out loud himself, just thinking about it.

The early beams of moonlight hit the field as the sun had completely disappeared from existence. Stars had emerged against the blue-black sky and Shikamaru had finally come to realize that just maybe he would be missed at home. He was for sure going to get an earful from his mother, but that wasn't what he was concerned about at the moment. Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding as he saw a dark figure standing before him.

"You're so predictable" the figure told him.

The sound of his voice immediately caused Shikamaru's body to relax. He scoffed to himself, grinning as he realized who the dark figure was. "You should know not to sneak up on me like that"

Kiba had slowly emerged from the darkness wearing a devious, fanged grin. The way the moonlight illuminated his face was nothing short of beautiful.

"I can see why you come up here so much, the view is incredible" Kiba said quietly, taking a few steps closer to Shikamaru, looking up into the crystal clear sky.

"Come here" Shikamaru said softly, offering his hand to Kiba.

Kiba clasped onto Shikamaru's reached out hand, entwining his fingers into his. Shikamaru pulled gently, urging Kiba to come with him.

He lead him only a few feet away from where they had previously stood, but that short distance had made a world of a difference when looking out over the village. They were standing on the edge of the grassy hill, the faces carved in the side of the cliff of the past Hokage could be seen across the opposite direction, illuminated by the moon.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole world" Shikamaru said kindly as he looked over at Kiba, their eyes both saying the exact same thing.

The two shinobi laid down on the pressed down grass, lying close, watching the stars and the dark night sky. They had dove into natural conversation, releasing morsels of laughter every so often. They allowed the evening to age, as the concept of time had washed away from their minds.

Shikamaru gulped as Kiba had snuggled closer to him, the thoughts of last night never quite leaving his head. "So where's Akamaru?" he asked, thinking of nothing else to say.

"Sleeping" Kiba said simply, he had snuggled his body closer to the other chūnin, running a hand down his chest, then stomach. "I can't stop thinking about last night" he whispered into Shikamaru's ear, pressing his lips to the lobe.

Shikamaru shuddered, and Kiba could feel it. His hand slid down his stomch to cup Shikamaru's bulge, squeezing hard, but leaving a gentle trace. Shikamaru groaned into Kiba's touch, moving his body closer to his, their lips brushing against each other, not quite touching entirely.

"You always this cute when you're turned on?" Kiba's voice was barley a whisper, but it was all Shikamaru needed for the blood to rush immediately to his cock.

Pushing his lips entirely onto Kiba's, Shikamaru didn't have the patience anymore. The second Kiba had showed up, his mind whirled with the same thoughts that he had been preoccupied with, only moments before.

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Shikamaru panted as he reluctantly pulled away from Kiba's intoxicating kiss.

Kiba's lips had formed that small, fanged smile as he shot Shikamaru a strong gaze which seemed to say 'I'm going to fuck you right here.'

"I don't know… I like this spot right here" Kiba said seductively as his hands trailed down Shikamaru's stomach. His eyes never left Shikamaru's, his gaze was kept strong, eyes gleaming from the moonlight, pupils dilated and clearly on the verge of jumping on this boy.

Shikamaru mimicked Kiba's strong gaze, slightly grinning back at him as he took Kiba's hand, guiding it to his crotch, making Kiba cup his bulge. Kiba immediately licked his soft pink lips as he felt how hard Shikamaru's dick was. He bit his bottom lip, concentrating on squeezing gently as he heard the dark haired boy moan under his breath.

Shikamaru roughly brought Kiba in for another kiss, wrapping his hands around the other boy's neck, grinding his hips into his equally erect crotch. Their heads fell into the grove of the kiss, each of their hands desperately clawing at one another's clothes.

The scattered clothes on the ground seemed to go unnoticed as both of their attention was strongly focused on eachtoher. Their bodies concealed amongst the tall grass. Kiba had positioned himself on top of Shikamaru, their anticipation had consumed the two of them, but it wasn't enough to give in just yet.

Panting together, they had never lost eye contact. Their mouths open but not quite touching, both of their chests were grasping for air. Kiba's hand had slipped below and reached its way to the tight hole he would be pounding in just a matter of minutes.

Circling his finger around the wrinkled edge, Shikamaru had let out the sweetest, softest moan he could manage. Kiba smirked down at him as he pushed his middle finger through, clawing the inside, digging around looking for the sweet spot.

"Ah! Kiba!" Shikamaru cried out, clutching more firmly onto Kiba's biceps, now scowling at Kiba's newly formed smirk as Shikamaru moaned each time Kiba thrust his fingers in and out of his tight hole.

"Found it" Kiba said as he put in another finger, scissoring in and out, continuing to smirk at Shikamaru's delicious moans.

The third finger had joined the rest, he thrust them faster, in and out, spreading them occasionally as he watched Shikamaru's dick twitch.

Kiba licked his supple pink lips as his eyes wandered to Shikamaru's huge cock. Immediately ripping his fingers from Shikamaru's ass, he leaned down to put his tongue to that mouthwatering cock, almost jamming the whole thing down his throat just to prove how far he could go.

"Oh.. fuck!.. Kiba.." Shikamaru moaned as he felt the wet, warm touch of Kiba's mouth.

"Mmmm… MmmmBaby…" Kiba moaned with his mouth stuffed with Shikamaru's cock.

Kiba's fingers had returned to Shikamaru's tight ass, penetrating almost in time with his head bobs, massaging his balls with his thumb. Deliberately slobbering like a dog as to make sure to get that cock nice and slippery.

Shikamaru continued to moan, dragging Kiba's name past his lips. His voice breathy, low and sexy. He put his fingers to Kiba's head, stroking his hair as he brushed it away from his face.

"You're so much more beautiful when you have my cock in your mouth" Shikamaru told him as he continued to rake his fingers in a rhythm through Kiba's hair.

Kiba smiled around Shikamaru's dick as he continued to bob his head, finger banging Shikamaru at the same time.

Releasing the dick from his mouth in a loud slurp, Kiba had lifted his head and crawled up close to the other boy's face. He swung his leg around, straddling him.

"I just loooove your cock, Shikamaru" Kiba said as he grinded his hips backwards, brushing his ass against the dark haired boy's shaft.

Shikamaru could only give a closed-mouth groan in response. He ran his fingers up Kiba's thighs, stopping to squeeze them gently.

Kiba rocked his hips back and forth, slowly, gently. He smiled down at his partner, with every groove of his body; he released a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

"Change of plans, Nara. I want you inside me" Kiba said firmly, his body continuing to rock.

"My cock is huge, babe. Hope you can handle it" Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow.

Kiba chuckled. "You underestimate me" His voice was a deep, low growl.

Kiba lifted his hips gently, bringing his left hand around to guide the shaft right up to his hole. Hissing as he lowered deeper, Kiba removed his hand and let his hips do the rest of the work. Shikamaru really was huge, he was grateful he had been preparing himself for the last few weeks, just in case.

The crickets had begun to sing their songs; the moon had shifted across the sky. The boys were completely hidden away inside the tall grass; their only source of light was the beaming white light of the moon. It was almost completely silent, that is of course, if you don't include the delicious sound of two boys moaning together.

Kiba's pained face appeared to evolve into a relaxed, pleasure filled expression right before Shikamaru's eyes. Riding up and down, Kiba eased into the pain as it dissolved into a hard, full feeling of pleasure.

Planting his hands and feet onto the soft earth, Kiba fell into a rough rhythm, grinding on Shikamaru's dick, working his hips with the motions.

"Oh, Kiba this view is incredible" Shikamaru groaned as he watched Kiba ride him, his legs spread wide and his dick flopping up and down.

"Uh... You should... Uh! Jerk me off, you sexy bitch" Kiba growled as he glared down at his lover with his bottom lip crushed between his teeth, a lidded look of lust glazed over his eyes.

Shikamaru smirked up at him, clasping his right hand around Kiba's bouncing cock.

"Oh, fuck yeah…" Kiba sighed as his head flew back, his hips still working vertically, balls slapping against Shikamaru's skin.

Breath increasing, toes curling, and soft sweet moans coming from Shikamaru's mouth were all signals that he was so close to orgasm. Before he released it, however he wanted one last thing to put the cherry on top. He began rubbing Kiba's dick in a fluid motion with his right hand, massaging his balls with the other.

"Fuck, Shikamaru I'm almost there…" Kiba slurred as all of his pleasure points were hit simultaneously.

Shikamaru grinned, knowing exactly what his next move would be. He could hear nothing but the panting, heavy moan of the boy riding him as he saw his orgasm rip out of his body. Cumming in three large spurts across Shikamaru's chest, this was his chance. He could feel the tight, hard muscles contracting around his shaft, and that was it.

"Fuck! Oh fuck… Kiba…" He whispered as his own orgasm was released, deep within Kiba's hot, tight ass.

Kiba had stopped moving, but continued to sit on Shikamaru's dick just a little while longer, catching his breath, feeling the hot, sticky cum comingle inside of him as he swirled his hips around, letting yet another groan pass through Shikamaru's pretty lips.

Lifting his body off of Shikamaru, Kiba shifted so that he was on all fours. Gliding his abnormally large tongue across his lover's cum soaked chest, Kiba licked his skin clean, lapping at his chest in a dog-like fashion.

Butterflies tingled in Kiba's stomach as he leaned down to kiss the other boy, their lips pecking a few times before their tongues threatened to be added to the mix. The kiss was almost delicate, each boy trying to give his whole heart into it.

It seemed as if both boys had forgotten where they were, as they redressed themselves it almost puzzled the two of them as to how they had ended up in a grassy field.

"You know I'm not done with you yet" Kiba whispered into Shikamaru's ear from behind, as he slid up his pants.

"Really? Round two already? Damn, Kiba you sex machine" Shikamaru said as he finished with the rest of his clothes.

"Come to my house" Kiba told him as he grasped onto Shikamaru's waist. "I've got the house to myself tonight."

Shikamaru sighed. "My mom will kill me if I don't come home tonight"

Kiba pondered this for a second. His eyebrow popped up and his lips had morphed into a smirk. "That's fine. I just hope you can keep quiet." He told him deviously as he locked his fingers with Shikamaru's, pulling him along, guiding him to his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely 2 o'clock in the morning, it was clear that everyone in the village had gone inside for the night. The streets were almost hauntingly bare, a few street lights lit the roads just enough to guide the way of any passersby. The two boys left behind created their own trail of dishevelled footprints in the dirt as they stumbled their way to Shikamaru's house. Taking advantage of the absence of people, they could not resist the urge to kiss each other's lips at every corner they turned. Shikamaru had even pinned Kiba against a brick wall, much to the surprise of Kiba himself. He kept him pinned for a considerable amount of time, not wanting this moment of dominance to end. It was not very often Kiba allowed Shikamaru to take control of him, but when he did, Shikamaru grasped the moment, savouring all he could.

Finally making it to their destination, Shikamaru pressed a finger to his lips, urging Kiba to keep quiet as he slowly opened the front door. Kiba smiled to himself, as Shikamaru would have to be the one to control his voice in just a matter of time.

Closing the door to his bedroom, Shikamaru crossed his arms, leaning against the door as he looked Kiba up and down. Kiba was busy eyeing up Shikamaru's possessions, raising an eyebrow towards him every few seconds. His room was almost immaculate, the floor cleared of any loose objects.

"What?" Shikamaru's voice was a little agitated, his cheeks growing pink.

"Nothing" Kiba smirked. "You're just so. Clean. Never expected your room to look like this"

"I may be lazy but not when it comes to my personal space"

Shikamaru made his way to his bed, laying down in a sigh and resting his head in his hands. He left the lights off; the moon had lit the room quite well. He watched as Kiba looked at him with a sexy glint in his eyes. He hadn't noticed how Kiba's hands were groping the drawer, not taking his gaze away from Shikamaru's.

"Come over here" Shikamaru's voice was smooth and barley a whisper.

Kiba smiled back at him, still fondling the handle of the drawer that Shikamaru had still failed to notice.

"I don't know." he said coyly "I like the way you look right now, lying by yourself"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru began to slide his right hand down his chest, slightly squeezing his nipple through his shirt as he went down. Kiba met his gaze, Shikamaru smirked at him as he slipped a thumb into his pants, pulling them down slightly, arching his body in a sexy manner.

Kiba bit the corner of his bottom lip, his hand still clutched to the drawer handle. "Pull those fucking pants down, Shikamaru" his voice came out as a low, dark tone which was never his intent.

Shikamaru chuckled slowly, unbuckling his belt, making sure to look as sexy as possible, although trying wasn't really his strong suit. Kiba gulped lightly as he watched the dark haired boy unzip his pants, very very slowly dragging them passed his hips. Shikamaru's body seemed to almost glow from the rays of the moonlight beaming in through the window. The indents in his hips soaked up the white moonlight, his muscles perfectly flexed, creating shadows in all the right places. He dipped his hand into the front of his pants, fishing around for a few seconds until he flopped his dick into view. Kiba slicked his top lip wet with his tongue, feeling his warm blood rush through his veins. It seemed all the blood in his body wanted to flow immediately into his cock, like it was a race to get there. He could feel every heartbeat, every cock throbbing moment of anticipation. As much as it killed him not to pounce onto the bed and have his way with Shikamaru, Kiba knew he could have so much fun with this.

"Jerk yourself off" Kiba demanded, noticing the slight jolt of Shikamaru's body at the sudden sound of his voice.

Shikamaru followed his orders, curling his hand around his erection, stroking it up and down. "I'd rather have you do this for me"

"No, I want to watch you do it" Kiba's erection was quickly pressing against his pants, he wanted nothing more than to release it, but his control was stronger than ever.

Shikamaru's head leaned back with a moan, his pace had quickened and his hips wiggled slightly. He watched Kiba through his eyes, barley two slits. He knew very well Kiba wouldn't be able to resist him any longer; he had never lasted more than five minutes before. "Come here, babe. You know you don't want me to have all the fun"

"I'm not done watching you yet, sexy. Fuck yourself"

"What?!"

"With your fingers, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru scoffed, sliding his free hand down his body, between his thighs, then under his balls. He jerked his hips forward, adjusting to a new angle which allowed for easier access. His other hand still worked sloppily up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, baby if only I had a camera" Kiba's voice only strained, he resisted the urge to bring his hand to his pants.

Shikamaru slipped his middle finger into himself, feeling the muscles squeeze around it. He moaned quietly as he then slipped in his index finger, moving them both in and out, feeling his own ridges squeeze against them.

Looking back at Kiba, he bit his lip at the sight of his cock now protruding from his pants. "Can you just get the fuck over here already?"

Kiba snickered. "Keep stroking, Nara"

Shikamaru sighed, knowing it was better to keep going along with Kiba rather than try to change his mind. He spread his legs further, adding in his ring finger now, rapidly penetrating his three fingers again and again. His wrist had strengthened its stability, the grip of his hand tightening as he stroked ferociously.

"Uh. fuuck. uuhh." Shikarmaru moaned loudly, purposely making eye contact with Kiba, trying his best to entice him.

Kiba smirked back down at him, not being able to resist that adorable moan. He immediately ripped off his shirt, unbuckled his pants then stripped them off.

Kiba had finally decided to open the drawer, knowing exactly what kind of things he would find, ripping his eyes away from the boy on the bed. His eyes landed immediately to the contents of the drawer. He smiled, and then chuckled loudly.

"A dildo, Nara? Really? Aren't I enough for you?" He said as he waved the sex toy in front of his face, mockingly.

Shikamaru tore his hands from his body, propping himself up onto his elbows. His cheeks had rapidly turned pink. "I. Uh... I can explain that"

Kiba mounted the bed, both knees on either side of Shikamaru's body. "I think we can have some fun with this" he said, still flopping it back and forth in a mocking manner.

Shikamaru bit his lip, his cheeks still as pink as ever. "Do we have to?"

Kiba chuckled "You don't get a choice"

Kiba looked back into the drawer, which was fully equipped with lube, vibrators and a few various sized dildos. "You are such a whore!" he said playfully.

Shikamaru laughed it off, trying to grab the dildo from Kiba's hand, playfully wrestling with him, gripping firmly onto his wrists. "I'm not a whore just cause I like to pleasure myself"

"Okay okay" Kiba said quietly as he leaned down close to Shikamaru's face. "You're my whore" he said before abruptly kissing him, immediately feeling the grip on his wrists loosen as soon as their lips clashed.

"So are we gonna have fun with this or what?" Kiba said as he flopped the dildo back and forth in his hand.

Shikamaru contemplated this, knowing very well that his opinion didn't matter; Kiba would still do to him as he pleased. "You know where the lube is, babe"

Kiba's wide spread smile was a definite indication of his over excitement. Out of the many bottles of lube in the drawer, he had randomly selected an orange flavoured one. Before tossing the bottle, he squirted the lube directly to the dildo, spreading it carefully with his tongue.

"Mmm. This tastes so good." Kiba's voice was gruff as he leaned down to kiss Shikamaru, letting him taste the tangy orange flavour.

"Fuck me now? Please?" Shikamaru moaned, pleading.

Kiba smirked, and then leaned down to kiss him again without saying a word. He moved the dildo down between Shikamaru's legs without taking his lips away. He wiggled the lube-slicked sex toy against Shikamaru's tight hole, slipping a moan into their kiss.

Twisting the dildo into Shikamaru, Kiba dragged his lips down passed the other chūnin's jaw, pressing light kisses along his jawline until he reached his neck. Bringing out his fanged teeth, Kiba very slightly bit down onto Shikamaru's skin, feeling his throat vibrate with another moan. He pushed the dildo all the way in, bringing it back slowly, then pushing it back, feeling the vibrations of Shikamaru's moans on his lips.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet?" Kiba said as he looked down at Shikamaru with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck it" Shikamaru said gruffly as he pulled Kiba into his lips yet again, feeling Kiba's hand quicken his pace with the dildo, moaning into his mouth louder than before, gasping for air as he ripped away.

"Ah! Kiba what the fuck!" Shikamaru growled as he felt Kiba rip the dildo from his body, it didn't feel good, but it definitely didn't feel horrible.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Kiba said shrewdly as he grabbed his dick, guiding it to Shikamaru's lube-oozing hole and pushing through with a sharp thrust.

Shikamaru's back arched as Kiba thrust in, not intending the loud cry that burst out of his mouth. Kiba didn't waste a single moment in beginning to thrust ruthlessly, whether Shikamaru was in pain or not. Shikamaru couldn't move his body; he was pinned beneath Kiba's weight as he struggled to move in some way. He felt as though he had been fucked against his will, as if Kiba had forced himself onto him without consent, trapped beneath Kiba's strength. But he knew all too well he craved the way Kiba took him, owned him even, fucking him in that animalistic way that made his muscles flex rigid beneath his skin.

Shikamaru cried out suddenly, his prostate was hit full force, his voice higher than usual and the words coming from it were indistinguishable, even to him.

"You sound like such a fucking slut" Kiba grunted, his monstrous eyes beating down at his lover.

Shikamaru did not reply, he knew what Kiba had said was not out of spite, but a spur of the moment impulse.

Kiba usually did things without warning, especially in bed. Shikamaru knew what to expect but in all reality he had no fucking clue what Kiba's next move would be, unless of course he would promptly inform him. Much to Shikamaru's surprise, Kiba had pulled him along the sheets, his head no longer supported by his pillow. He pulled out, leaving Shikamaru in a whimper.

"Turn over" Kiba growled, watching impatiently as Shikamaru struggled slightly to adjust his body to accommodate Kiba's demands.

"Ah!" Shikamaru was caught off guard by Kiba thrusting into him again. He definitely felt pain, but when Kiba hit that certain angle, it was all worth it. He could feel Kiba's hands gliding across his back, in an act of comfort.

"I love you, Shikamaru" Kiba had whispered against Shikamaru's ear, leaning down so that his stomach was flat across the other boy's back. He continued to thrust, very slowly, taking his time to caress Shikamaru's skin, dragging his nails along his thigh ever so softly.

"Heh… I love you too, Kiba" Shikamaru whisper back, his cheeks flushing pink as he smiled to himself.

Suddenly, Kiba had reached out to Shikamaru's hair, pulling his very messy ponytail free, stroking his fingers through it, smirking at the sound of Shikamaru's moan as he did so. He had to admit, from this angle, Shikamaru very much resembled a female, but knew very well how very masculine Shikamaru could be.

He leaned back a little, beginning to thrust faster again, grasping onto Shikamaru's hip with his left hand while curling his right hand around the long haired boy's dick.

Shikamaru gasped, his breath sped up, he could feel it. It rushed through him like he had just jumped off a 10 foot jump. He groaned Kiba's name, balling his fists into the sheet, hearing Kiba's voice behind him at the same time made his orgasm just that much better.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked this, check out my other yaoi stories! :)**


End file.
